


Blooming Sakura: Aftermath

by Mizumori Fumaira (mizu_fumaira)



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizu_fumaira/pseuds/Mizumori%20Fumaira
Summary: full of OOC ness and random thing, but i want to write this after finishing hikaru's route. hopefully its still enjoyable ^^
Kudos: 1





	Blooming Sakura: Aftermath

**Blooming Sakura: Aftermath**

**a Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons © Aeon Dream Studio**

_Author doesn't gain any profit from this_

_"No way ...."_

_Tsubasa couldn't believe what her eyes seeing. He was still alive, just mere minutes ago! There was no way —_

_ Upon realising that Takumi's body had gone still, Tsubasa froze in shock. Two men with black hair quickly checking Takumi' body. Both Jinsol and Naoki checked if there was any life signs from the white-haired boy' body. _

_ "What?! What is it?! Is he—?!" Tsubasa finally found her voice as she noticed the grim expression of them. _

_ "I tried to warn you the risk, but you chose to ignore me," Naoki said coldly. Jinsol looked at her, stating the unspoken fact. _

_ "He is de—" _

.

.

.

.

.

Tsubasa woke up with a jolt, as she usually did for the past few months. even the chaos had long passed, she still had those dream when she re-lived her stories in another timeline.

She grabbed her phone to do her reality check, to make sure that she was in her original timeline. Looking to the chat logs in her phone, she drew a relieved sigh as she saw the familiar name on her pinned chat.

 _Hikaru_.

Those re-living dreams were actually not bad for the most of part—in fact she became much more understanding to her closest peers: Shou, Tatsuya, Shinji, and Takumi. Befriending them wasn't something difficult, but she knew that there were some landmines which shouldn't be triggered—like Shou with his magical ability, Tatsuya with his hot-and-cold personality, Shinji and his circumstances, and Takumi with his family. Still, some of the re-living events just leaving a bad taste on her, and more than often she became a weak version of herself that could do nothing for the sake of her partner in their timelines. At worst cases, her partners met their demise before her eyes or she herself facing death countless times.  
  
All were because of her decision.

Even the best ends were all devastating—for her in this timeline. In every route she was, Hikaru was always there, giving her necessary push and helped whenever she needed. The thought of her leaving him alone with possibility of him facing Tsuneka was too much, and every time she woke up from all those happy endings with another man, she ended up crying. 

She couldn't tell Hikaru of all of those re-living events. considering that it was some kind of side-effect of her adventure trying to save him. She just didn't want to add another emotional burden for him who just being his old self without self-guilt to himself.

The buzzing sound made her snapped from her muse. her phone alarm reminded her that she should be prepared for her first day being Hikaru's aide in magical class.

Smiling, Tsubasa did a little jump from her bed. it had been an eventful year, with all those chaos and her trying her best to ace her classes--both from her business major and her magical courses--until the very time she could be accepted as his aide alongside with Tatsuya who already in his final year. Since she was still a sophomore, she just only helped in Introduction of Magic class for the freshmen. But the fact that it allowed her to see him more often, could make her happy enough.

With a resolution to become the best help as her lover' aide, Tsubasa began her day.

* * *

Introduction of Magic was a mandatory course that every supernatural being in Hagiwara should take. After finishing some demonstration for the class—along with Tatsuya who quickly left because of some personal matter, Tsubasa took the very back seat. While she was busy grinning that finally Hikaru could use his laptop and giving lectures in more-modern ways with the help of projectors and slides, her eyes suddenly caught the familiar orange silhouette on another corner of the class.

Shou was ... still there. _So he still hadn't mastered his magic_ , Tsubasa noted.

A pang of guilt crept inside her heart. She just realised that being in this timeline didn't change the fact that all the other guys had their own problems. Remembering those events made the feeling felt intense. All the what-if and if-only scenarios filling up her mind.

_What if its already too late?_

_If only I realised it before and not too focused to myself_

_What if in this timeline, while I'm busy being happy, those guys are suffering —and those demise end—_

"It is easy to become uncontrollable when our emotional state is unstable," a firm, yet soothing voice suddenly reached her ears, "and it could be dangerous for some people with high magical power. when you felt like your emotion swallowed you up, try breathing slowly."

Tsubasa' mismatched-eyes found the aqua irises that stared softly at her. She almost lost it, and he realised that. Relaxing her hands that she had clenched since she couldn't remember when, Tsubasa drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hikaru's voice also helped her to calm down as she closed her eyes to be focused on his voice.

And before long, she went to a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Tsubasa slowly opened her eyes and noticing that she wasn't in her bedroom. The view of empty classroom with unnatural scenery behind the window made her realising what situation she was in. before she jumped from her chair, a large hand stop her in the process.

"Relax, Tsubasa. It's alright."

Tsubasa fell back to the chair, finding herself leaning on Hikaru's shoulder. Just then she noticed that his jacket was draped on her, and he just used one hand to type on his laptop—it seemed time had passed since Hikaru let herself to sleep on him. 

Such warm kindness ... she felt like she didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry ... that I just slept on my first day as your aide."

She could felt her face flushed with embarrassment. While Hikaru was there being a perfect professor as always, she in the other hand—

"You seems like you haven't sleep in ages, I've said that before right?" Hikaru responded in calm tone, "glad that my boring lecture could lull you to sleep."

Of course his sarcastic side had never completely gone. But now she understood him best, it was all because of his insecurities rather than a passive-aggresive way to make people guilty.

"There is no way your class is boring!" Tsubasa straighten her posture, looking right at him, "your class is always the best, and now you use some media and don't rush your lecture was a great improvement!"

 _Not to mention that you are good looking so boring will never be an impression to your class_ , she added this just for herself.

Hikaru seemed surprised, but seeing Tsubasa's face he finally broke a small laugh, "... I will never improve if you didn't tell me and taught me how to use this curious thing," he said, glancing to his laptop.

Seeing his smile made Tsubasa felt relieved. But suddenly, she found her face was buried on his chest.

"You have done your best," he just said that out of nowhere, softly patting her head, "so please, don't refuse if I just want to spoil you like this."

Tsubasa felt her eyes got teary and before she knew it she gripped Hikaru's shirt strongly. She tried her best to hod her tears, but Hikaru's calming presence made all her effort gone waste.

"Have I really?" she mumbled between her sobs. "Even though I'm not good enough?"

"I know you've always been," he said without any doubt in his voice, "Tsubasa is a girl who never gives up and try her best, even though she is still so young."

The scent of his—like old parchments, coffee, and everything nice—and his gesture slowly made her felt so much better. _So this is how it feels to be spoiled_ , Tsubasa noted. She never had been before, and that explain why being cared of by Hikaru was a new experience.

Maybe because of that she finally felt that there is no reason to keep everything to herself. So as her cry had subdued, she started, "recently—no. after those incident when I have to collect your soul fragments, I keep re-living the other timeline."

Resting her head on his chest, she continued to recall all the events. Shou with his frustration that he could neither summon nor control his pyrokinesis. Tatsuya and his responsibility as oldest son whose clan in the middle of conflict that could lead to its ruin. Shinji and his origin being a legitimate successor of a kingdom in Avalon but there was a chance he would end up being a marionette of his ambitious mother. Takumi and his brother case that drove him to corner and made him using those dangerous concoctions—she explained everything from the best scenario the worst that include her dying, locked up, or even just simply tortured by guilt. She could feel that Hikaru gave all his attention to her, while soothing her by softly caressing her hair.

"... then when i saw Shou in this class today i just realised that ... that they still have those problems. while I'm just being ignorance and—" she stopped herself before her emotion get the best out of her, "—if only i could help ... at least, to make sure that they are not facing all of this alone."

"Why _if only_?" Hikaru asked nonchalantly, "Tsubasa, if it's you, I know that you know what to do, right?"

Tsubasa lifted her face and she met with his eyes, "but I—my magic still not the best and the fact that I'm just a mere friend, can I really—?"

Hikaru took her hands and squeeze them, "I'll help you, of course," he said in confidence, "with two of us, I think we can at least do something."

Tsubasa just stared at him in awe. How come, how come a man who was so different than her—him being so perfect when she had to try her best to be at least good enough—always knew the words that she wanted to hear the most?

As if he could read her mind, he softly placed his forehead against hers, looking at her dearly, "we are soulmate, remember? Whatever calling that come into your way, it also becomes mine."

His aqua-colored eyes shone brightly towards her, and she found herself smiling. Hikaru—no matter timeline she was in—he always ended up being the light that guided her.

"I'm glad," she finally said, "I'm glad that it is you."

_That was him with her now. That was him being her soulmate._

Hikaru only gave her a light chuckle before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Softly pushing her away, he said as getting himself up from the chair, "the first thing we should do, is to make sure that you get a plenty of rest before our mission begin." Tsubasa nodded.

"Yeah, I could use that. Mind if I crash to your place?"

Tsubasa just realised that her words could invite an opposite scenario of her resting well, regretting her words with face flushed red. Hikaru just messed the top of her head and smirked.

"It's alright, i will make sure you can be relaxed with some hot sake."

Hearing that made a laugh finally came out from Tsubasa's lips. she couldn't forget the first time Hikaru invited her to his place, "yeah, yeah, i will leave that to the experienced gentleman over here."

Holding his hand gingerly, Tsubasa hope she could make sure that the best ending was not only hers—but also their.

.

.

.

.

_as the sakura blooms, the happiness starts spreading welcoming the warmth of spring for every life-being_

**Author's Note:**

> full of OOC ness and random thing, but i want to write this after finishing hikaru's route. hopefully its still enjoyable ^^


End file.
